doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizarga
Blizarga (ブリザーガ "Burizaaga") is a character of Doraemon and main antagonist from the movie Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the Antarctic Kachi Kochi. Story Blizarga was one of the creations of the ancient people of Hyoga Hyoga Planet that once lived on Earth prior 100,000 years ago as a weapon of destruction, capable of turning the planet into an eternal freezing winter. Eventually, after freezing the earth into Ice Age, Blizarga was sealed by its creator due to them fearing its catastrophic power by a specially constructed sword. Though more creatures of the same model as Blizarga were mass produced after the ancient had moved to Hyoga Hyoga, they were not activated and instead sealed deep inside the ruins on the planet. A few years before 100,000 years ago, people of Hyoga Hyoga planet had discovered the sealed Blizargas army and accidentally activated them, causing the beasts to turn the planet into frozen tundra, forcing all the people to leave their planet in search for other place to live, among them Carla and her friend Professor Hyakkoi as well as a group of Paopao. Journey through out the galaxy in search for a key to save their home world, Carla and Professor Hyakkoi eventually arrived at Earth and discovered the ancient city and ruins of their ancestors' at the South Pole of the planet. Venturing deep inside the temple, the two found the remain of the original Blizarga, still sealed by the sword. Believing that it was the remain of an incomplete prototype, Carla proceeded to remove the sword from Blizarga which turned into a golden ring. In a struggle to escape from Octagon, the temple's guardian, Carla dropped the ring which fell into the depth of the ocean, eventually frozen into an iceberg discovered by Nobita 100,000 years later. Toward the climax of the story, Professor Hyakkoi finally found out that they had made a grave mistake and unleashed the original Blizarga who proceeded to absorb the snow dust to regain its form and power in order to follow its program of freezing the entire planet for eternity. Blizarga proves to be a formidable foe against Doraemon and the rest, easily withstanding the attack from various gadgets and even damaging one of Yukatan's ear. After breaking out of the ice binding constructed by Nobita and the rest, Blizarga proceeded to transform into a draconic form in an attempt to destroy them. However, it was eventually defeated by Doraemon who use Anywhere Purse to pull the Ocean Water from surface onto Blizarga, ironically freezing and restraining the cryokinesis monster as Nobita and Carla transformed the ring back into the sword and drove it into Blizarga and destroy it. Though the sword was also destroyed in the battle, various other incomplete copies were found by Gian and Suneo, allowing Professor Hyakkoi to study and create new copies to vanquish the remaining Blizarga on Planet Hyoga Hyoga for good. Appearance In its initial form, Blizarga takes an appearance of large blue yeti-like creature with red eyes, white horns, and is adorned with blue glyphs on its body with brown stone in place of skeletal structure. After transforming into a dragon form, Blizarga now goes quadrupedal and gains two wings for flying in addition to an increase in size and destructive power. Personality Being a weapon of destruction, Blizzaga is shown to have no particular personality, saving for following its role of freezing the world it was programmed to. Relationships Trivia *Blizarga's name is similar to a Black Magic Spell Blizzaga from Final Fantasy Franchise. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased